puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enifilum
Enifilum is a pirate who sails the Viridian Ocean. He is the captain of the crew Nice Like Rice and a Titled Member of the flag Dark Skys. He's been clawing his way to the prime life and is a pokerholic. His favorite familiar that he hopes to get one day is a monkey. His hopes and dreams are to find people who he can help and in return them help him. He's a nice captain. Sometimes, people say he is too nice. In fact, Nice Like Rice. Prologue Enifilum had played Puzzle Pirates one too many times before. He played with his younger brother and his pirate Nightshifter. His brother and him had played even before the Swordfighting table had room for more than one game. They had even played PP before poker, Rumble, and Treasure Drop were made. They both had many accounts before, but for some weird reason, they always gave up. Enifilum never made it to the prime life, until now. The Beginning of a New Life Enifilum had come back hopin for a chance to start anew. He knew he had to work hard to make his stats better. He joined many crews, but left most of them, until he met the Treasure Seekers, and their captain, Mastermax. There, he worked hard on his stats and got better ranks, all the way till he was a senior officer. In that time. He had befriended many. A couple of many are Mastermax, Zajac, Teiyi, Krystynaz, Michelmurray, Gigonny, and Moemoe. Captaincy Enifilum would have probably never made it until Captainbevo came along. It happened some night ago. It was strange. He walked up to Enifilum and said that if he gave Enifilum 10 doubloons and Enifilum made a crew, he had to make Captainbevo a senior officer. Of course, Enifilum was giddy with joy. He also made a manor and made Captainbevo a roomie. He almost had enough doubloons but had to take some from his brother Nightshifter in order to pay for the badge and crew. Mastermax was saddened to see him go, but Enifilum stayed in his flag for a good time. During that time Captainbevo was in his crew, Enifilum left and made his own crew. And thus, Nice Like Rice was born. Nice Like Rice and Its Glory Enifilum didn't want to basically make a crew and leave his friends behind. He wanted to grow a stronger crew in the flag, and then think of leaving, giving him some last time with Max and Zajac. Over that time, he accidentally stole Teiyi into his crew along with finding a strong helper, Ninjacow. Over the first days, he had already recruited 28. It was tough. The pirates were so demanding. He had to give in sometimes, and sometimes be stern. Soon after, his crew grew bigger and grew to the 50s and 60s in numbers. During that time, he spent a lot of time meeting up with Michelmurray by accident in poker. Michelmurray Now Enifilum is a pokerholic. He's always playing poker after pillages and before them. During that time, he met too much of Michelmurray. Enifilum liked to pretend he was rich, and would go into a tailoring stall that had a poker table and a black/maroon musketeer hat on the rack. He would wear it, and play poker. It would give him his luck. It was then he met Michelmurray in poker. Michelmurray had the same hat, only he really owned it. They would meet at tables going with 200-2000 buy ins. At first, Michelmurray beat Enifilum and took his PoE. Enifilum then met him later, and beat him. They kept going at it until they were basically twins. He finally invited Enifilum to play at his friend Moemoe's manor. Moemoe and the Sea Devils Michelmurray and Enifilum played a lot of poker. It was than, he learned of Mich's obsession with Moemoe. He was in love with her. He even bought her a ring asking her to marry him in the game. Moemoe's parents played the game and didn't think it a wise idea. Moemoe and Enifilum still hung out even after that. Enifilum met Gigonny. Michelmurray, Gigonny, and Enifilum pillaged a lot together. Gigonny and Michelmurray were incredible navigators and battle navigators. They were also amazing at any station, especially Carpentry. Enifilum was not very good at that puzzle. In time, Enifilum felt like moving on. He wanted to join the flag Sea Devils. He asked Mastermax if he could join them. Mastermax was upset of course, but knew they had a future. So Mastermax did the smart choice and let Enfilum go. They are still friends as of today. Sea Devils During this time, Bazul, the flag's queen had been gone some time. So Moemoe, Gigonny and Michelmurray were basically running it. Those were good times. Mastermax even quit his own flag because it was going nowhere and joined the Sea Devils. Enifilum's crew grew big, but he happened to lose too much PoE in poker. He got tired, and stopped playing for a bit. The Sad Truth When he finally came back refreshed, his world was rocked. Gigonny, Moemoe, and Michelmurray had left Sea Devils. The only good thing that happened to him was that Bazul was back. Enifilum finally got to meet her. He missed his awesome pillages with Gigonny and Michelmurray. Michelmurray had made his own crew and then merged it. Gigonny was a senior officer of another great crew. Mastermax was still there, but Zajac and Krystynaz had left. Only Teiyi and Mastermax were left for him. One day, Ninjacow came back. He has been a big help since. Enifilum made his crew bigger from 18 when he came back to 30 pirates. Now Enifilum is currently back and regrowing his crew. He has even joined a great flag, Final Retribution. With the help of his brother Nightshifter, and a great new pal, Snoosnoo, as senior officer, the crew Nice Like Rice shall regrow, and to his surprise, Teiyi came back. So he knows he's on the right path to fame, glory and rice. Interesting Facts Enifilum means half angel half human. He doesn't know why he went with this name but he likes it. Nice Like Rice came to him because of another game. This clan had the awesome name of Nice Like Rice.